


Blue-eyed Death

by janne_d



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 'The Beginning of the End'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-eyed Death

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the merlin_flashfic Secrets Challenge.

_ Mordred_.

Merlin knows his name now. He hears it in his dreams, dreams that he has had almost every night since Arthur took Mordred from Camelot. Since Merlin helped him do it.

He dreams of Arthur's broken and bloody body, his eyes sightless in death, and of Mordred's pale blue eyes, pitiless and knowing.

And he hears a voice, one known only to his mind.

_Goodbye Emrys. I know that someday, we will meet again._

One day, Merlin will tell Arthur that he has magic.

But his deeper secret, he can never confess: he let Arthur's death walk free.


End file.
